<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Moon by DominusFero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771244">Blue Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero'>DominusFero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Moon Romance [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Decapitation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Plans For The Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living an immortal life leaves a plethora of opportunities open. Paths are never set in stone as a new life can begin with the turn of the century. Both David and Daniel have lived their lives on the path of grace and good, but what becomes of them when they choose to deviate? It is 1931 and the pair have been ruling a vicious mafia family since 1921. Ten years of syndicated crime and being the top of the chain. But when accusations fly and things begin to spiral, David ends up on the wrong end of the muzzle this time and Daniel is at a loss for words. Will he remain the don or will he begin again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel &amp; Jasper (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp), David &amp; Jasper (Camp Camp), Gwen/Jasper (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Moon Romance [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some dialogue is written with common mafia slang.</p>
<p>Jasper speaks Arabic, as is the language of modern Egyptians. His name is also in Arabic.</p>
<p>Coca~Cola removed the cocaine from their soda in 1903.</p>
<p>All the pups in David's pack are adults now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When living an immortal life, it is not uncommon to live under various names across multiple lives. Opportunities arise that some may argue occur, “once in a blue moon”. And with these opportunities came temptation. Shortly after Daniel and David arrived in America, the two spent the better portion of the 19th and 20th centuries futzing about with plentiful pathways across the country.</p>
<p>Some of those pathways led to misadventures, such as their brief stint in Texas. Living off of the money accumulated from his ancestral nobility, David briefly fell into a habit of foolish spending. When the Ford Model T was released to the public, he leapt at the chance to own a vehicle. And though he was rather rubbish at driving, it did not spurn the werewolf from whisking the vampire away on fun dates. However, this spontaneous purchase ultimately came with a price. Following a date at the local nickelodeon, the pair were walking down the sidewalk to the lot to retrieve David’s car. Unfortunately, due to the primitive nature of the vehicles, all Model Ts were built identical to one another and painted in the same boring, soulless hue: black.</p>
<p>David never did find his car.</p>
<p>Other pathways led into disparaging darkness. Nicolette’s eldest pup, Alyssa, died in a machinery accident that also left the poor she-wolf disfigured. She lost her arm, her seven year-old daughter lost her life. Following that incident, both David and Daniel rose up against child labor and poor company management, fighting alongside others for better working conditions. Though their efforts succeeded, it did little to fill the hole left behind by the loss of Alyssa.</p>
<p>And, despite the inherent poorness of the decision, the vampire and werewolf fell victim to the sultry, solicitous call of syndicated crime. Taking advantage of their immortality, the pair became an unstoppable mafia don duo, though David seceded a portion of his power to Daniel willingly. Manhattan grew to fear the name of Don Vandovear, the don who could not be killed, and the infamously lethal Ebony Claw. God save those who crossed him and God bless those who maintained their loyalty.</p>
<p>Snow fell from the blackened sky in large clumps. It clung to the woolen caps of passersby and lumped together on window ledges and curbsides. 14th Street was alive and well with the working crowd, some going to work while others were returning home. Lined with businesses great and small, it was on this street that Don Vandovear staged his office. It was no different than any other business on the street: plain, unassuming, somewhat well-maintained. Those new to the city would never suspect that someone of Don Vandovear’s caliber made such a small, quaint building his place of work. As the snow continued to fall, covering the footprints of those traversing down the city streets, many were gathered indoors on this cold night. And much like the other denizens of Manhattan, the don was enjoying an evening with a friend.</p>
<p>Softly, <em> Sicilian Heart </em> played from the crackly, old radio sitting on the chest of drawers in the corner of Daniel’s office. Daniel, David and their consigliere, Yshibu Hasa, were indulging in the splendors of a few bottles of Coca~Cola. But this was no ordinary Coca~Cola, no, this was so much more. This was the original recipe, the recipe outlawed nearly thirty years prior. Sharing a hearty laugh, the three men tapped their cola bottles together with a sharp clink that echoed through the hollow glass. Daniel sipped his drink with the poise and integrity of one sampling a fine wine.</p>
<p>“Ah-!” Daniel breathed out, rolling a few lingering drops around on his tongue. Coca~Cola was such a divine product and its sweet yet bubbly flavor was absolutely marvelous. “Quality craftsmanship. Shame the original recipe was done away with. Nothing can compare to the invigorating zap of coca.”</p>
<p>“I do miss the old recipe,” David sighed, rolling his empty bottle around on the desk under his fingertip. Daniel rounded the corner of his desk, stepping up to David as he removed the empty cola bottle from his grasp and replaced it with his own hand.</p>
<p>“Aw, don’t you worry, pup.” He assured softly, taking David by the hand and lifting it to his lips. He kissed each of the werewolf’s knuckles in a gentlemanly fashion, smiling slyly at the sight of a brewing blush under those gorgeous freckles. “With all those pallets I bought before the change, we’ll be set until the next century!” </p>
<p>David giggled childishly, enjoying the attention. Despite being the underboss, he seldom acted as ruthless as the title implied he should be. But such was the result of working for the man he loved. Feeling playful, he slipped his arms over Daniel’s shoulder, clasping his hands together at the base of his neck. Daniel grinned back with a sinfully delightful look in his eye, leaning in to plant a saucy kiss on his lover’s lips. While the two had their fun, Yshibu opened a new cola and began to drink, rolling his eyes while wearing a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>Ah, young love. So innocent. So sweet.</p>
<p>An abrupt knock at the door interrupted the lovebirds’ shenaniganry, much to David’s verbal disappointment. Taking his leave, Daniel walked back around his desk to his large leather chair. Setting his half-full bottle of cola on the corner of the placemat on his desk, he leaned back against the overstuffed cushion and removed a case from his inner jacket pocket. Flipping the lid open, he removed a Cuban cigar and fetched a lighter from the same pocket. Flicking the tumbler, he lit the end of the cigar and took in a few test puffs before he gestured for Yshibu to fetch the door.</p>
<p>As Yshibu opened the door, two men entered the office: a lean man with a squarish build entered, donning a purplish-black pinstripe suit toting a strapped shotgun across his back. After him stepped in a portly man with beady eyes and a grizzled five o’ clock shadow painting his face. His suit was a few shades lighter but less pristine in appearance and Daniel could faintly make out the outline of a gun muzzle by his right side.</p>
<p>“Ah! Vincent Gigliani and Romano Paparelli, pleasure to see you boys so late.” The vampire greeted, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair. “Come, sit, have a drink.” He gestured towards the unused seats posed in front of his desk by David’s feet. “Tell me, what can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“Now, Dan,” the lean one began, “you know we didn’t come to shoot the shit witcha ya. C’mon now, you’re an intelligent man. You know why we’re here.” Daniel chuckled.</p>
<p>“Do I now?” The lean one opened his mouth to retort but the portly one cut him off.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Dan. Vinny here forgot his place for a second.” Vincent’s eyes grew wide with incredulity upon being interrupted. He might have cursed Romano out had it not been for the rules of courtesy. “As you may have heard, the don had to put down a good capo due to gettin’ pinched. Can’t have any loose ends, you know how it is.”</p>
<p>“Mm...I do.” Daniel mused, tapping his cigar over the ashtray positioned exactly opposite of his cola bottle on the mat. “And how did he lose his capo?” Both men fell quiet, trembling under the glare of the vampiric mafia don. “Well?” Romano bit his lip, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple. He could feel the pressure rising from the intensive gaze David was giving him as well as the spine-tingling iciness of Daniel’s own stare.</p>
<p>“Word is, one of your soldiers is a rat.” Daniel raised a brow questioningly, exhaling a long stream of smoke. A rat among his own men? Highly doubtful. His men were loyal, hardworking, diligent soldiers who lived for the family. These men, and a few women, too, were more than mafia family. These people were true family, not saboteurs or double agents. The longer he sat listening to Romano’s half-cock explanation, the angrier he became. However, as a master of deceit, his face never betrayed his inner emotions. “Now, the don doesn’t want to start hittin’ the mattresses. Too messy an’ too many risks.” Romano assured, waving his hands defensively. “Howevah, the sources don’t lie. Dan, the don thinks your bagman snitched to the coppas about the Marina Deal. An’ he wants retribution fo’ havin’ to whack one of his top capo.”</p>
<p>“Mmm...retribution, you say?” Daniel hummed, gesturing with one of his hands as he puffed on his cigar. “An’ you means to tell me, Don Farrone suspects one of my men an’ not that his capo was an incompetent moron?” Upon hearing that, Vincent ground his teeth and stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Ey, Leonardo DeLuca was an honorable man, one of the best. He worked for the don for ovah twenty years. DeLuca was family.”</p>
<p>“And now he’s dead.” Daniel said flatly, unimpressed. Twenty years meant nothing to him. Try again when a capo makes it to a fifty or even a hundred. “You know,” the vampire drawled, removing his cigar from his mouth to tap it out over the ashtray, “I don’t appreciate havin’ you bozos waltz into my office with false accusations.” He leveled a hard glare at the two men, appalled by the lack of equanimity these idiots had for proper discussion. “It’s disrespectful.”</p>
<p>Vincent, ever the moron, held up his hands by either side of his head as he began chuckling. In unison with his movements, Yshibu’s hand flew over his hip as if he were going to draw a weapon. Leaping to his feet, David’s eyes hardened, a golden ring burning against the green as his mouth curled into an angry growl. Daniel remained unbothered by his actions.</p>
<p>“Look, Dan, we all bein’ respectful here, but if you wanna play stupid, by all means. Howevah, the don has decided he no longer wants to deal with rats. An’ you know how the don hates rats.” Quick as a flash, Vincent pulls his shotgun from its sling. “It’s nothing personal, Dan. It’s strictly business.” Vincent raised his shotgun towards Daniel and pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>Moving faster than any of the group could anticipate, Yshibu suddenly threw himself in the path of the shotgun blast. Taking the brunt of the shot, he flew backwards into the front of Daniel’s desk, his head connecting with the wood with a sickening thwack as his body collided with the stone flooring. He moaned in pain as he lay there on the floor while his two friends looked on in momentary shock. Realizing the depth of the situation, the werewolf and the vampire’s consternation quickly shifted to vehemence and indignation. Unbeknownst to the two goons, their idiocy had unleashed a wrath of hellish proportions.</p>
<p>As Vincent leveled his shotgun towards the downed man’s head, David surged forward, shoulders squared as he prepared to bodyslam the gunman into the wall. Angling his body upwards as he raised an arm to knock the shotgun away, the werewolf flayed his fingers out in a menacing display of power and force. Claws glinting in the dim light, he was poised to strike. As he closed the gap between himself and the two men, a single shot rang out. Eyes wide in disbelief, David stumbled backwards. Following the trace of the shot at the same time as the vampire, he found that he had caught a smaller bullet in his shoulder. Head turning sharply at an angle, the werewolf refocused his attention at Romano holding the smoking revolver as he lingered by the open doorway. Furrowing his brows, he snarled and bared his fangs. Gripping onto his shoulder, he dug a claw into his shoulder and flicked out the bullet. Letting out a otherworldly howl, he dashed after Romano.</p>
<p>In a flash, the vampire vaulted his desk, snatching Vincent by his neck at the same time the werewolf grabbed his accomplice by the top of the head. The vampire’s aquamarine eyes were ablaze with a murderous fire, a darkness leaching into the vibrancy of his irises. Fingers digging deep into the scalp of the fat man, David held him tightly by his hair. Stunned into submission by the ferocity of the werewolf, Romano whimpered in discomfort as he sat forced to his knees. Vincent would not be spared so kindly.</p>
<p>Rolling his cigar across his tongue into the corner of his mouth, Daniel scowled at the gagging, flailing man. With his free hand, he pulled the cigar from his mouth with the tips of his fingers. Exhaling through his nose, his anger morphed into demented leer as he revealed his pearly white fangs. The blue of his eyes was now a vibrant violet hue, his pupils thin slits that nearly melted into the iris. Vincent’s eyes widened in fear upon the realization of the horrid mess he had callously thrown himself into.</p>
<p>“Nothing personal, Vinny. It’s strictly...<em> business. </em>” With a vicious grin, Daniel hissed as he drew back. In the blink of an eye, his lips were on Vincent’s neck as he clamped down on the soft flesh of neck. Amid Vincent’s screams of agony, the vampire jerked his head and tore a large chunk of the neck clean off. Blood spurted from the wound, gushing in a wave of splatter and gore across the wall in a wide arc. Some of the spatter splashed onto Romano’s face and a small bit landed on his wide chest. Astonished and terrified at the grandiose display of his partner’s murder, Romano kicked his legs uselessly against the slick stone, trying desperately to get away from the glossy-eyed corpse of his partner. With David’s hand forcing him to look forward, he could not tear his sight away from the silent scream of the brutalized body. Romano’s eyes bulged in horror as he screamed in terror. The truth behind Don Vandovear and the Ebony Claw was suddenly far too clear. Despite the irritating, grating nature of the human’s inane screeching, neither the vampire nor the werewolf seemed troubled. In fact, the vampire seemed more concerned with the state of his clothing. Huffing in annoyance, Daniel slipped his cigar back into his mouth. The front of the vampire’s suit was soaked in crimson, making him scrunch his nose up in irritation as he dropped the traitorous scum to the filthy floor. “David...take out the trash, will you, love?”</p>
<p>Faced with the unknown, Romano pleaded for forgiveness, screaming he was only following orders. He begged the werewolf to spare him, that he would defer to Daniel’s rule. Unbothered, David had no remorse, retorting with a cold, stoic, <em> “I’m only following orders.” </em> A maniacal toothy grin spread across his face, painting him in a demented light. His claws tore deep into the human’s skull without much effort. With a single jerk of his arm and a sickening squelch following the horrid sound of tearing sinew and flesh, David tore Romano’s head clean from his shoulders. Horrifying enough, his spine was still attached. The decapitated body flopped forward belly down onto the stone, blood oozing from the cavity. Lifting the severed head up to his face, the werewolf squinted at it in disgust before dropping it to the floor with disregard.</p>
<p><em> Disgusting. </em>He kicked at the headless corpse with the tip of his shoe, watching it jiggle from the movement. The stench of freshly spilt blood bathed the entire room in the heavy odor of iron and dripping mildew. It smelled akin to that of a slaughterhouse or a butcher shop. Rich in the tang of iron and moist with the blood of the dead. Closing his eyes, David inhaled deeply then breathed out. Ah, so invigorating. Murder never ceased to liven up his day. Remind him again why he did not choose to head down the path of serial killer again?</p>
<p>A spluttering cough drew both of their attention away from the corpses cluttering the office floor. Up a trembling hand came onto the front lip of the desk, black painted nails digging deep into the walnut. Groaning in agony as he pulled himself to his feet, Yshibu managed to force himself onto shaking legs. Both werewolf and vampire were at their friend’s side in an instant. As the pair helped ease the man down onto the top of Daniel’s desk so he could take a moment to rest, Yshibu’s coughed roughly, bright red speckling the ground where his spit hit the cobblestones. Blood dribbled from the between his lips and ran down under his mouth where droplets clung to the underside of his chin.</p>
<p>“Yshibu—!” David cried out in alarm. His claws dug into the fabric of his friend’s jacket, tearing slight holes in the material.</p>
<p>“Goddamnit, I swear, Yshibu, I will get vengeance.” Looking up, Daniel’s eyes widened in horror. “Bloody hell, Yshibu—”</p>
<p>“—Your face—” David gasped aloud, his complexion paling in shock at the sight before him.</p>
<p>“What about it?” The tall, broad man grumbled, wiping the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. Annoyed, he slid off of the front of the desk, getting to his feet. He smoothed out his jacket and crisped the collar of his shirt, only slightly bothered by the inconveniencing the brazen ambush had on him. Despite both of his friends’ desperate pleas to get him to sit, Yshibu ignored the two and ambled towards the back of the room where the ice bucket full of colas remained unscathed. “I swear, mortals become stupider and stupider as the centuries carry on.” He muttered, snatching up a bottle. Popping off the cap, he went to take a swig but paused when he caught sight of himself in the reflective glass of the bottle. Setting the bottle down, Yshibu reached upwards and gingerly touched his own face. As he traced his features, his fingers curled in on the empty crater that had blown out his right eye and a chunk of his face. He scowled, both of his eyebrows furrowing. Gritting his teeth, he scowled in a vicious snarl. “Allaenat aljahim!!” Yshibu swore, turning and thrusting his fist through the cement wall of Daniel’s office. Dust and powdered cement pooled in tiny mounds on the floor when he removed his fist from the wall. Inhaling sharply, Yshibu let out a shaky breath and threw his back against the damaged wall. He slunk into a slumped position, covering his face with his hands. “Juaynith is going to kill me.” He lamented, voice muffled by his hands. Both vampire and werewolf shared a sullen, uneasy look. </p>
<p>Hell hath no fury like a Queen of Egypt.</p>
<p>Later that night, Daniel’s attitude became as cold and as icy as the weather outdoors. Though he seemed fine while the two shared a hot shower together, his demeanor soured shortly thereafter. Sitting upon the couch set before the fireplace, David waited patiently as Daniel gathered the materials to dress his gunshot wound. Despite high hopes his shirtlessness would brighten the vampire’s mood, the werewolf was disheartened to find such was not the case. As he worked on mending the minor wound, Daniel paced about between disinfecting the wound, extracting the bullet and flushing out the bullet hole. Like a senile, bitter old man he spent a good while muttering a hundred different variations of the same swears in about ten different languages</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that fucker shot you.” Daniel growled as he wound gauze around and under David’s shoulder and armpit. His eyebrows were furrowed, his face scrunched in a deep, bitter scowl. “He fucking shot you and <b>I</b> let it happen. I failed you. I failed you as your employer, but worse yet, I failed you as your lover. I let armed buffoons into <b> <em>my</em> </b> office, shoot <b> <em>my</em> </b> consigliere, shoot <b> <em>my</em> </b> lover!! And for what? To gloat? To postulate??” He tore off the final strip and flattened it against David’s shoulder. “ <b> <em>I</em> </b> should have been shot; <b> <em>I </em> </b>was the target. It should have been me.”</p>
<p>David had remained rather quiet for the majority of the time, watching in silence as Daniel cleaned and bandaged his wounds. However, seeing the vampire work himself into a tizzy over something so meaningless irked him. No matter what the cause was, he never liked seeing Daniel so irate or frustrated.</p>
<p>“...You don’t need to be so upset.” He commented as the vampire retreated to set the unused gauze on the side table beside a bottle of cleansing alcohol, cotton wipes, a pair of tweezing forceps and a crushed bullet. “Both are dead and it was merely a flesh wound.”</p>
<p>
  <b>BAM!</b>
</p>
<p>The entire side table shook from the force of Daniel smashing his fists against it, causing the forceps to bounce about and clatter noisily against the wood. Standing with his back to David, Daniel had his head hung low and his shoulders hunched, his entire body racked with tension.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter, pup!” He shouted exasperated, finally turning around. His eyes were misty but his expression was tight and angry. “This is the eighth time this month someone has shot you! The eighth time under <em> my </em> roof! And all I did was stand there and let it happen!” Though he was fuming, the vampire’s shoulders dropped as his body went slack. He collapsed against the couch. “I-I can’t help but fear...fear that the next bullet...that it might be <em> silver </em>.”</p>
<p>With gentle hands, the werewolf delicately tapped on the vampire’s shoulder to grab his attention. The second he turned his head, he was stolen up in a tender, sweet kiss. Pulling back, David sat up straight and smiled. </p>
<p>“You worry too much.” Sighing dejectedly, Daniel leaned against David for comfort, resting his head against his chest.</p>
<p>“I’m beginning to wonder if the decision to join the humans on their little organized crime bandwagon was a terrible idea.”</p>
<p>“It was.” Turning his head sharply, Daniel’s eyes narrowed in a glare. “Oh, don’t pout at me. You admitted it yourself before we began this charade in ‘21. And we kept it up for ten years. It’s been fun and all, deviating from the path of stellar, but we’ve both grown tired.” </p>
<p>Slowly, the scowl fell from the vampire’s face. As much as he hated to agree with David, it was true. He had voiced concerns earlier on, casting them aside in favor of the lucrativeness of this form of work. Still, it did not make him feel any less regretful. David was his entire world, if he lost him...well, there would be no reason to continue existing. And the prospect of that becoming a reality tore at the vampire’s undead heart relentlessly. Eyes beginning to water, Daniel sniffed as he tried to hold in a sob. He could not face that reality.</p>
<p>“I can’t lose you, pup.” He murmured into David’s chest. “I’ve lost far too much over the past two centuries, I can’t lose you, too.”</p>
<p>“I promise you, Daniel, you won’t ever have to face that fear.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, wiping away a fallen tear with his thumb. “I’ll always be with you. Always.” Daniel blinked and new tears fell down his rose-colored cheeks, his bleary eyes puffy with the salt of his misery.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, pup.” David smiled fondly, pressing their temples together in solidarity.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p>Amid the gentle affections, David could both see and feel that Daniel was far less alright than he portrayed. There was only one surefire way to properly comfort and console the vampire: fireside wolf snuggles. So, David stretched himself out then laid down. As he lowered himself onto the couch cushion, he transformed into his animal form. During the winter, his coat was far more voluminous, which took up a lot of room on the couch. From afar, the vampire appeared to have been consumed within the mass of reddish-brown fluff. Surrounded in a sea of warmth, Daniel leaned against David’s stomach, drawing his knees up to his chest. He buries his face in the plushness of the werewolf’s fur, breathing in his woodsy scent. Ahh, such a comfort.</p>
<p>Rolling over onto his back, Daniel ended up staring at the ceiling, listening to the crackle of the fire. How did he get here? What poorly conceived, misdirected ponsie of schemes led him to the decision that becoming a crime boss was a brilliant decision? What drove him to believe that acting feloniously was more enticing than living extraordinarily? Although, nothing about the lives he chose to live were ordinary, let alone he himself.</p>
<p>Tilting his head downwards, he laid eyes on the napping wolf. Occasionally, his right ear would flick, picking up on a sound the vampire could not hear. Reaching over, Daniel dug his claws deep into the wolf’s fur, scratching roughly against the skin. Enjoying the gratification of being scratched, David’s tail wags involuntarily and begins thumping against the couch. Daniel let out a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>After a while, he stopped attempting to distract himself by affording menial affections and slumped against the wolf’s stomach and top of his back. While David may have forgiven his blind idiocy, he had not forgiven himself. How many more times must David be shot before he decides enough is enough? How many more times must he have to patch up his beloved despite these puny bullets doing so little harm? Normally, Daniel was not at all concerned with the behavior of humans, let alone their tendency to slay one another over petty means. But since he and David had made efforts to blend in, the humans had no manner of distinction. That meant that their previous statuses of vampire and Lycanthrope did not exist, not in America, which was worrisome to Daniel. Humans had no qualms about killing one another and these “Americans” were far more brazen than the humans from Europe. So, what would that extent be if these particular humans discovered who he and David truly were?</p>
<p>That fear, that stringent fear, was ever encroaching and it had the fearless vampire paranoid. Manhattan was riddled with anarchy; it had stolen so much from the people who built it. But who was he to talk? Though he initially strove for change and betterment, he also aided in defiling and disparaging this city. Of all the lives he could choose to live, he chose ruthless mafia don. What had he been thinking?</p>
<p>...Nothing. He had not been thinking at all. He jumped headfirst into a life he knew nothing about, was extremely fortunate his charisma and wit carried him as far as it had, and was now dealing with the fallout. He should have chosen something simpler, he could have spared David the heartache of digging bullets out of his body once or twice a week.</p>
<p>Mind wandering into a dark realm, Daniel averted his eyes from the ceiling in hopes of finding something less bland to focus on. His sorrowful gaze fell on the side table once more, his eyes drawn to a fancy trinket resting in the center of the kerchief that protected the wood. Reaching over, he picked up a rose carved out of soap. He remembered when he first got into the fad of soap carving. It had brought him so much more comfort than racketeering, larceny, smuggling or murder could ever hope to bring. He longed for the days when he would whittle away at blocks of soap, cutting out whatever shapes he so desired.</p>
<p>Deep in a pleasant daydream, Daniel absentmindedly began to caress the petals with his thumb. Bits of the soap began to flake off under the tips of his claws, releasing the heavenly aroma of the oils trapped within. The fresh scent of lilac and lavender wafted up from the exposed underbelly of the petals, filling the vampire with a sense of tranquility. Mm...delightful. </p>
<p>“You know,” his thoughts were interrupted by the charming sound of David, “humans love trinkets such as those.” The wolf said, curling his tail in tighter around the vampire. </p>
<p>“Mm.” Daniel mused, his focus centered on the tiny soap rose in his palm.</p>
<p>Pushing himself up into a slightly raised position with his massive paws, David gently nudged the side of Daniel’s face. His large tongue flicked out from between his lips, prodding the vampire on the cheek. As despondent as he wanted to be, Daniel could not suppress the grin that popped up on his face. David always did make him feel right as rain. </p>
<p>“Perhaps we could open up a little gift shop of sorts this century.” David proposed, bringing his massive head down on Daniel’s shoulder. “I could sell some of the carvings I kept in storage from the family property and you could sell all those dainty little carved soaps you made.” Suddenly, his tail began thumping against the cushion again as a new idea sparked. “Oh! And you could sell some of those shaped trees you spend so much time tending to.”</p>
<p>Rotating the pastel purple rose in his hand, Daniel considered the suggestion. Perhaps it was time to step away from a passionate life of crime, pack up shop and begin again. After all, unlike the humans, he nor David were tied to a single life. David had always talked about one day venturing to the grand state of California; he adored the beaches and had always wanted to live on the coastline, having grown up in the rugged mountains of Europe.</p>
<p>Daniel smiled at the thought of living quietly on the Californian coast with sandy beaches, sunshiney days and a world of opportunity at their fingertips. Not a single soul who lived in California knew anything of the treacherous life he and David lived as mafia men and Daniel intended to keep it that way. As he stared emptily into the flames of the fireplace, the vampire fell deeper and deeper into the hypnotic flair of the flickering flames. The golden aura illuminated both him and the werewolf in a brilliant glow, casting their bodies in a comforting warmth. Suddenly, Daniel’s eyes widened with a grand realization.</p>
<p>Don Farrone, that sleaze, may have provided him with the grandest form of escape yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>